The Fortress
by Lybeah
Summary: "Nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble, n'est-ce pas ma petite Kuchiki ?" Dark fic. GinxRukia.
1. Chapter 1

**Troisième fic sur Bleach et seconde concernant le pairing GinxRukia dans mon annuaire, vous voilà introduit à The Fortress. Lecture que je veux déconseille si vous êtes une âme sensible ou bien un mineur après, eh bien, je ne peux vous empêcher de le faire. Extrême violence, torture, abus, tentatives de suicide et tout les aspects ce joli monde bien sombre seront au rendez-vous. Vous êtes donc prévenus.**

 **Dans cette fanfiction, bien différente de "Rehab" (je m'excuse d'ailleurs aux lecteurs qui attendent un prochain chapitre, mon imagination va et vient. Je publierais tôt ou tard une suite.), Gin Ichimaru n'est pas l'amoureux transi de Rukia. Il représente la figure du bourreau, de l'homme qu'elle haïra le plus au monde, donc ne venez pas ici en vue d'une romance fleur bleue. Ce n'est pas le sujet.**

 **Certains l'auront peut-être déjà remarqué mais le sujet de cette fic est très inspirée par "Eden" d'obsessmuch, une fanfic extraordinaire que je vous conseille absolument de lire si vous êtes suffisamment tarés pour le faire. Et c'est le cas. Je pars de ce postulat de départ, mais m'éloignerais très certainement de ce modèle. Le but n'est absolument pas de faire un stupide et bête plagiat.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **The Fortress**_

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

.

" _Être soi-même l'artisan de son malheur ; se déchirer le coeur de ses propres mains ; et tandis qu'on souffre ces douleurs insupportables, sentir à chaque instant qu'on peut les faire cesser d'un mot et que ce mot soit un crime ! ah ! mon amie !..._ "

Les Liaisons Dangereuses, de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos

.

.

.

Étendue sur le dos dans le sable, je n'ai d'autre choix que de laisser mes yeux planer le long de la voûte céleste qui domine Las Noches. Un, deux, trois… sept nuages errent au coeur de cette surface bleutée que certains auraient qualifié d'idyllique.

Un rire crève la surface de mes lèvres, lorsque cette pensée remonte à mon esprit.

Las Noches n'a _rien_ d'idyllique. Tout au contraire.

En attestent les plaies béantes qui creusent désormais mon corps – ouvertes, elles rejettent des litres et des litres de mon propre sang hors de ma chair. Elles causent, minute après minute, ma perte imminente.

Cette pétasse aux cheveux violets aura pris bien du plaisir à me cribler de blessures profondes et se prendre pour plus puissante qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, quand bien même j'ai eu sa peau la première. Je souris amèrement. En attendant, je ne vais tarder à la rejoindre dans les limbes sombres de la mort.

Et cette idée me terrifie.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui acceptent leur fin avec dignité – et Kami-sama seul sait combien j'ai _essayé_. Chassez la feinte sérénité, et le naturel revient au galop. C'est bien ce que Gin Ichimaru m'a enseigné en une journée bien particulière colorée par le désespoir, et, avec le temps, j'ai digéré la notion, l'ai acceptée à part entière.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je ne peux pas.

 _Je ne veux pas_.

Où sont-ils, tous ? Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Ichigo… ? Sitôt que Cirucci Sanderwicci, tel est le nom de cette femme gonflée d'arrogance, m'est tombée dessus avec délectation, ravie à l'idée d'arracher ma vie sans importance et de pouvoir se délecter de mes hurlements de souffrance, ils ont disparu de mon champ de vision. Certainement attaqués par d'autres adversaires. Partis. Peut-être gravement blessés. Peut-être en vie. Peut-être morts.

Non.

Il ne faut que j'y pense.

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse envahir par le désespoir.

Mes garçons sont en vie. Ils vont bien. Probablement ont-ils remporté leurs combats respectifs et accourent-ils pour me secourir, ou bien se sont-ils lancés à la recherche d'Inoue. Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment du fond du coeur. Tout va bien. Ils vont revenir et me sauver, m'emporter loin de cet enfer de chaleur et de bestioles avides de sang. Je ne vais pas mourir. Tout ira bien.

La chaleur démentielle m'écrase de plus en plus. Je ne me sens pas bien et mon front, ainsi que le creux de ma gorge se recouvrent de plus en plus d'une sueur malsaine. Je pense que la fièvre me gagne, ce qui n'est en rien pas étonnant au vu de la charcuterie morbide de mes blessures.

Et ce ciel, ce ciel factice qui darde sur ma personne un œil impitoyable… Que je _déteste_ cet endroit presque robotique.

« Va en enfer, Aizen… » je gronde, la voix cassée par la souffrance qui m'habite.

Car la douleur… _ah_ , la douleur…

D'un côté, celle-ci troue ma poitrine, cinglante, griffe les parois de mon esprit et s'imprime dans ma chair à vif – si insupportable que me vient, par-ci par-là, le souhait vivace d'en finir. De ne plus ressentir du tout, de ne plus se battre contre cette bête sauvage qui me lacère l'intérieur. Puis je me ressaisis. Je m'administre une gifle intérieure, et la fureur, la volonté, la peur de perdre les miens rejaillissent en mon sein tel un torrent imparable.

Tout ira bien.

Calme ta respiration, Rukia, détends tes épaules. Enroule tes doigts autour de Sode No Shirayuki et réfléchis. _Réfléchis_. Il n'y a que ça à faire, de toute façon.

Je hais être aussi faible. Aussi soumise à l'inaction, comme c'est le cas ici.

Retrouvez-moi, je vous en supplie. Sauvez-moi.

Des frissons de fièvre se déferlent violemment dans ma colonne vertébrale, et ma vision se fait de plus en plus floue. Je vais mourir. Abandonnée par tous au coeur de ce désert absurde.

C'est stupide. STUPIDE.

Pourquoi ne viennent-ils donc pas ? Cela fait des _heures_.

L'angoisse me serre la gorge comme l'étau d'un serpent.

Sont-ils morts ?

« Merde… » je crache dans un souffle désarticulé, sentant des larmes animées par l'horreur me grimper aux yeux.

Ne les reverrais-je donc jamais ? C'est impossible. Je ne peux y croire, je ne dois pas y croire de toute façon. Aucune preuve ne m'a été apportée mais alors – ? M'ont-ils oubliée ? Crue morte ?

J'exhale un sanglot amer. Non, je ne peux y croire. Quelque chose a dû les retenir, quelque chose d'important, et qui expliquerait leur absence. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée. Ils ne sont pas morts. Tout va bien.

Et moi qui crève d'envie de me saisir de mon zanpakutô, bondir sur mes pieds et m'élancer à leur suite afin d'en avoir le coeur net… Moi qui me meurs… Moi qui ne me relèverais sans doute plus jamais…

Quelle idée insensée était-ce, que d'envahir la terre des Hollows en un si maigre nombre… Nous ne sommes que des gamins, pas suffisamment expérimentés face à l'armée cruelle et dénuée de toute pitié que compte Aizen à ses pieds, pas suffisamment dégourdis pour nous débrouiller nous-même en situation d'urgence… J'aurais dû les en empêcher… J'aurais dû raisonner Ichigo, le persuader que nous reportions notre tentative de sauvetage de quelques jours, de quelques semaines… Nous aurions été si forts, préparés à toute éventualité.

Mais Inoue est notre amie… Aucun de nous n'avait le coeur à l'abandonner dans ce trou à rats.

J'espère qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle a souri de tout son coeur lorsque Ichigo et les autres l'ont découverte et délivrée de sa prison aux murs blancs. Mieux vaut qu'elle vive et que je meure. Jamais elle n'aurait mérité pareil traitement au sein de cet univers.

Je clos les paupières. Merde. Je vais donc mourir.

Quelle fin minable…

Au revoir Ichigo – ne te sens pas trop coupable lorsque vous découvrirez mon cadavre, je suis certaine que vous n'avez pu en faire autrement. Au revoir Renji, et invite à dîner cette fille de la Cinquième division, gros bêta, elle te dévore littéralement des yeux. Au revoir Byakuya, ne te renferme pas dans sa solitude après ma mort, ouvre-toi au contraire davantage à tous ces gens qui te veulent juste du bien. Au revoir Uryuu et Ishida, j'espère que vous survivrez à cette aventure. Au revoir Inoue, tu as toute ma bénédiction pour embrasser cet idiot d'Ichigo. Au revoir Ukitake-taïcho, nous nous reverrons probablement bientôt. Au revoir le Seireitei. Au revoir ma chambre. Au revoir Sode No Shirayuki, cette vie à tes côtés fut extraordinaire. Au revoir, au revoir tout le monde…

Des pas.

Ils se répercutent dans ma tête et me poussent à ouvrir en grand les yeux. Oh mon dieu, faîtes que ce soit Ichigo, Renji, Chad ou bien Ishida. _S'il vous plaît_.

Je me concentre.

Ce sont bien des pas, un peu étouffés par le sable. Deux personnes s'avancent à ma rencontre, et leur démarche est étonnamment tranquille.

Tranquille ?

Mon estomac se tord subitement à cette pensée. Ça ne ressemble à aucun de mes garçons, eux qui auraient au contraire accouru jusqu'à mon corps, fous d'inquiétude. Cette attitude paisible me saisit d'inquiétude.

Qui… ?

« Ne ressemble-t-elle pas ainsi à une poupée cassée, notre petite Kuchiki ? »

 _Non_. Je me glace.

Cette voix. Traînante, imbibée d'une moquerie à faire froid dans le dos, dont la profonde méchanceté est masquée par une bienveillance feinte. Oh mon dieu. Pas cette voix.

« Surtout à un bout de viande juste bon pour être mastiqué. » rétorque un autre homme, agacé.

J'ai la gorge nouée, les mains moites, la vue troublée par la terreur. Mes entrailles se resserrent douloureusement.

Cela n'annonce rien de bon.

Je voudrais être capable de me relever et courir le plus loin possible d'eux. Ou bien juste ramper, mais m'éloigner, absolument m'éloigner de ces deux voix… Problème, mon corps ne répond plus. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… Comptent-ils me tuer ? Rire de moi ? Me maltraiter ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ma peur devient irrationnelle.

« Voyons, fais preuve d'un peu de délicatesse, Nnoitra ! Tu risques d'effrayer la demoiselle. »

« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle est d'jà morte de peur, ça se lit sur ses traits. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » s'amuse l'ex-capitaine, toujours hors de mon champ de vision. « Pourquoi donc nous craindrait-elle ? Nous sommes _si_ gentils. »

« Et armés de gros couteaux. »

Mes mains tremblent frénétiquement. Mon coeur bat à la chamade sous ma poitrine. Je respire de plus en plus mal. Malgré tout, je tente de conserver une expression froide face à la menace, mais les larmes mal retenues au coin de mes yeux me trahissent déjà. Seigneur, que je suis _faible_.

Une ombre gigantesque apparaît au coin de ma vue, et masque le soleil en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur. Et je demeure immobile, affaissée dans le sang et le sable, seulement capable de manoeuvrer mon regard et donc soutenir le sourire jubilatoire qu'arbore Gin Ichimaru.

Nous y sommes donc.

Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu – bien que sa personne s'intègre régulièrement au sein des cauchemars que je fais depuis notre petite conversation peu de temps avant mon exécution –, et sa carrure est demeurée la même. Trop longue et trop mince, presque ridicule, soutenue par des mèches grises lui tombant sur le front et des paupières constamment plissées. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu ses yeux. Il est revêtu d'un long uniforme blanc, et ses sandales baignent dans le sable doré tandis qu'il m'observe fixement.

Je déglutis.

Son attention m'a toujours – _toujours_ – rendue mal à l'aise.

Sans que je ne la voie venir, une gigantesque lame courbée vient subitement effleurer ma joue, me faisant violemment tressaillir. Putain. Je ferme les paupières dans l'espoir de me calmer, tandis que la pointe du zanpakutô court le long de ma pommette, glacée, mais les rouvre aussitôt en entendant le dénommé Nnoitra grogner sur ma droite :

« Celle-là est bonne. Je peux la sauter ? »

S'il en est encore possible, mon coeur s'emballe davantage. Oh non, non, _non_.

Pas ça.

 _Non_.

Jamais.

Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi, dénudée et souillée par un quelconque Hollow. Du peu que j'en voie, cet homme est pire qu'un animal.

Mes poings se contractent dans le sable. De toute façon, quand bien même il tenterait de me toucher, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, je les combattrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

« Cette éventualité ne semble pas plaire à la petite Kuchiki, comme tu le vois. » sourit Ichimaru. « Que dirais-tu d'attendre le verdict que posera Aizen sur sa personne ? »

« Qu'Aizen aille se faire foutre… » grommelle l'Arrancar de dépit.

Puis je le sens se figer, comme si les mots venant de sortir de sa bouche n'étaient absolument pas appropriés. Et, effectivement, ceux-ci ne le sont pas. Il vient d'injurier leur « maître » sous le nez du plus fidèle acolyte d'Aizen.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'étire jusqu'à usure, et je le devine plus froid, plus cruel que la seconde précédente. C'est à glacer le sang.

« Tant de mauvais mots dans ta bouche, ne penses-tu pas que je devrais te la laver au savon ? » déclare-t-il comme si de rien n'était, mais sa voix regorge de sous-entendus plus sombres que je discerne sans mal.

J'entends Nnoitra reculer d'un pas, mal à l'aise.

« J'le referais plus. »

« M'en voilà ravi. » Son visage émacié se tourne vers moi. « Tu parais bien mal en point, petit oiseau. »

Il rit de moi. Encore. C'est ainsi qu'il agira pour toujours avec moi.

« Allez en enfer… » je lui crache d'une voix presque inaudible mais néanmoins débordante de hargne.

Il rit méchamment.

« Rancunière ? »

Je suis si fatiguée… Si proche de la mort…

« Laissez-moi tranquille… » je soupire, mes paupières dodelinantes.

Et je préférerais crever plutôt qu'ils me gardent en vie dans cet enfer ensoleillé. Plutôt qu'ils fassent de moi leur prisonnière, leur esclave.

Avant de sombrer, je sens juste une poigne épaisse – certainement celle de Nnoitra – agripper le col de mon uniforme par derrière et commencer à me traîner ainsi dans le sable, ignorant mes plaies qui hurlent, ignorant ma pâleur maladive.

Et je le sais pertinemment, brisée par l'horreur et la crainte, qu'ils me conduisent à Aizen.

.

.

.

C'est une douce chaleur qui me pousse à remuer les jambes, pivoter un peu ma nuque douloureuse puis soulever les paupières. C'est si agréable. Je me sens enlacée dans un cocon de sucre et de douceur, réchauffée par une émanation qui détend chacun de mes muscles, éteint chacune de mes inquiétudes. Une lueur orange m'éblouit légèrement, nimbant mon corps tout entier, et il me faut environ dix secondes pour réaliser que ce n'est rien d'autre que l'incroyable pouvoir médical dont est dotée Inoue.

Ce qui veut dire que…

L'espoir fond en moi comme neige au soleil, et je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche.

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à la libérer. Merde. Où se trouvent-ils, bon sang ?

L'arc de lumière meurt, et je prends conscience de ma position actuelle. Affaissée en chien de fusil contre un carrelage bleuté et extrêmement inconfortable, et mes cheveux noirs me recouvrant le visage. Je me sens mieux. Guérie. Il n'apparaît plus la moindre trace des plaies trouant ma peau jusque-là. Deux bras m'aident à me relever sur mes jambes, et m'enlacent subitement.

Un peu hébétée, je serre malgré tout très fort Orihime contre moi. Elle a nettement maigri depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, et ses cheveux ne brûlent plus du même feu qu'auparavant. Je la devine à la fois craintive et forte, et me demande si être emprisonnée en ces lieux maudits m'aurait moi-même rendue aussi différente.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Kuchiki-chan. » chuchote-t-elle. « Même si les circonstances ne sont pas telles que je l'aurais espéré. »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi… est-ce que… ? » J'ouvre ma bouche puis la referme, stupidement maladroite. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Un court silence s'installe entre nous, puis Orihime murmure d'une voix atone :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je me sens alors idiote d'avoir posé cette question – _évidemment_ , qu'elle ne va pas bien. Cela fait des semaines qu'Inoue est enfermée dans l'ombre sinistre de ces murs, et je n'ose pas imaginer combien elle a dû se sentir seule, combien elle a dû endurer ces derniers temps.

« Je suis désolée, Inoue. »

Un sourire tranquille étire les lèvres de mon amie, tandis qu'elle croise lentement les bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Tout va pour le mieux. »

Je prends une ample inspiration et hoche la tête, osant la croire juste un petit peu.

Mes yeux se détachent de sa personne et voguent de part et d'autre de l'immense salle où nous nous trouvons. Manifestement, elle constitue le coeur de Las Noches, au vu du vaste monde en sillonnant la surface – Espadas, serviteurs, Numeros… La plupart gardent leur regard braqué sur nous, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Un gigantesque trône surplombe la pièce, encore vide pour le moment. Un frisson de mauvais augure me saisit alors – _où se trouve Aizen ?_

Si le pouvoir d'Orihime avait débarrassé chez moi toute trace de peur, celle-ci rampe à nouveau en moi. Où sont mes garçons ? Vont-ils venir nous sauver ? Je ne comprends plus rien – _rien_ – à ce qui se déroule dernièrement. Pourquoi Ichimaru et Nnoitra n'ont-ils pas mis fin à mes jours alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Suis-je désormais la prisonnière d'Aizen ? Oh mon dieu, cela signifie donc que je ne retournerais jamais à la maison ?

La panique déferle en moi et emmêle mes pensées. Je me sens au précipice de la crise d'angoisse.

Que me veulent-ils ? Pourquoi me préfèrent-ils vivante plutôt que morte ? Je leur suis inutile, alors qu'ils ils possèdent Orihime comme moyen de pression vis-à-vis d'Ichigo, par conséquent pourquoi _moi_ ?

Je ne comprends pas leur logique.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends rien à rien.

Dirigée par l'instinct, je tâte mes doigts contre la ceinture de mon uniforme et n'y trouve que du vent. Ils m'ont subsisté mon zanpakutô. Évidemment. Il faut que je trouve une solution, que je m'échappe de cette prison à ciel ouvert. J'en suis capable. Il ne peut en être autrement, _impossible_ que nous demeurions leurs prisonnières.

J'ai peur.

Si peur.

J'aimerais partir en courant, bousculer ces quelques personnes sur mon chemin et me ruer au-dehors, courir, courir, courir dans le sable chaud jusqu'à retrouver le Manoir Kuchiki et me réfugier dans les bras de mon grand frère. Je veux par-dessus tout retourner à la maison et m'y savoir en sécurité.

Arrête, Rukia. Je m'attribue une claque intérieure, furieuse contre moi-même.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me montrer courageuse ? Pourquoi suis-je désespérément si faible ?

Ils ne m'ont encore rien fait, et je suis déjà là, à trembler comme une feuille. Tout va bien. Inoue ne paraît blessée en aucune manière, alors pourquoi serait-ce le cas avec moi ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, je dois me montrer courageuse, non seulement par égard à ma dignité mais aussi à Orihime, qui est supposée être mille fois plus apeurée que moi.

Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, bien étrangement.

Et je ne peux pas partir.

Il faudrait être présomptueux pour supposer que je puisse vaincre tous ces adversaires redoutables à l'aide de quelques incantations. Non, je ne le puis. Ça ne servirait à rien, sinon à leur donner une justification pour me faire du mal et rire de ma faiblesse. Je dois me montrer plus intelligente que ça. Garder absolument la tête froide.

« Inoue, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Ishida ? »

Elle secoue négativement la tête, puis semble apercevoir quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Aussitôt, son regard se pare d'ombres et ses épaules se rétractent de crainte, réaction que je saisis aussitôt dès que le Cuarta Espada se plante entre nous dans toute sa grandeur. Très élancé, le visage diaphane éclairé par de larges prunelles d'un vert surprenant, Ulquiorra Schiffer impressionne. Entièrement tourné vers la prisonnière placée sous sa responsabilité, il ne m'adresse pas le moindre coup d'oeil. Bien que retenue à environ 98%, je repère immédiatement l'importance gargantuesque de son énergie spirituelle.

Sa paume écrase presque Orihime. Elle croule sous son regard hypnotique.

« Retournons dans tes appartements, femme. »

Elle effectue un hochement de tête, vide de toute trace de protestation, et commence à le suivre. Et moi, à paniquer. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne veux pas la perdre en ces lieux si hostiles.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? » je clame sans réfléchir, m'interposant entre l'Arrancar et mon amie.

Celui-ci me considère le plus froidement du monde.

« Hors de mon chemin, shinigami. »

« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous séparer à tout prix ? C'est mon amie ! »

« Aizen-sama en a décidé ainsi. Je n'ai donc aucun compte à vous rendre. Cette femme a accompli son devoir en guérissant vos blessures et a désormais l'obligation de se retirer, voilà tout. »

C'est tellement cruel ! Sitôt que je l'ai retrouvée, je dois la voir disparaître de mon monde ! Cela fait des mois que nous rêvons de cet instant, Ichigo et moi, la serrer entre nos bras et la rassurer de notre mieux, et voilà que…

Je ne peux pas renoncer.

Il est de ma responsabilité de la protéger, exactement comme Ichigo l'aurait fait s'il avait été présent à ma place.

« Laiss – », et ses doigts blancs se verrouillent autour de ma gorge.

Suffocation. Peur. Peur. Peur.

Il me soulève sans la moindre peine du bout du bras, ses yeux vides braqués sur ma figure devenue livide. Ma respiration est bloquée. Complètement. Je. Ne. Peux. Plus. _Respirer_. J'en ai besoin. J'en ai BESOIN.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre à la recherche d'oxygène, mais _rien_. Mes pieds battent convulsivement à quelques centimètres du sol, et je griffe au mieux le poing refermé autour de moi mais il ne lâche, ne lâche pas, et je – je…

Laisse-moi respirer connard – _laissemoirespirerlaissemoirespirerlaissemoirespirer_. Je t'en supplie, je ferais N'IMPORTE QUOI.

Lointains sont les hurlements d'Inoue, je crois qu'elle essaye de le persuader de me reposer, mais il ne le fait, ne me lâche pas, et je suffoque, je –

Sa main se délie, et je m'écrase à genoux à ses pieds en crachant mes poumons.

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu.

Mes mains massent ma gorge endolorie. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Aussi paniquée que furieuse, j'avale quelques lampées d'air, avant d'oser relever la tête pour lui cracher à la figure, toujours au sol.

« Ne posez plus jamais vos mains sur moi, espèce de monstre ! »

Mon exclamation se répercute dans tous les coins de la salle du trône. Ils nous observent tous.

Ulquiorra , immobile,laisse s'écouler dix à quinze secondes, un temps suffisant pour que je croie qu'il compte m'épargner, avant de tendre subitement sa paume sur le côté. Y apparaît une boule rayonnante d'un vert hypnotisant – et je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un cero. Qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un instrument de mort chez les Hollows, d'exécution.

Et qu'il s'apprête à me le rejeter à la figure.

« NON ! » hurle Orihime, horrifiée, tandis que je demeure figée par terre, yeux écarquillés à l'extrême.

Le pire, c'est que je ne trouve aucune trace de colère au fond de ces yeux verts. Juste un abîme sans fond. C'est glaçant d'en prendre conscience. Cet être ne possède aucune émotion, ne peut par conséquent pas être raisonné… On ne peut lire en lui, car il n'y a _rien_ à lire en lui. Une coquille vide, voilà tout ce qu'il constitue… Et il se tient sous mes yeux, indifférent à mon effroi. Une coquille vide qui s'apprête à me tuer.

Terrifiée, je dresse un bras devant mon visage. Mais c'est stupide, il me tuera quand même.

« _Ulquiorra_. »

Cette voix calme mais autoritaire s'abat, sauvant ma pauvre vie, arrêtant le cours du temps. L'effet est immédiat. Orihime se tait, Ulquiorra abaisse sa main, la salle entière se noie d'un silence assourdissant.

Incrédule, je tourne la tête et croise le regard envoûtant de Sôsuke Aizen en personne. Ses deux comparses, Ichimaru et Tousen, le cernent, l'un ricanant et l'autre complètement désabusé face à la situation. Il exerce sur son public une aura impériale, débarrassé de la bonhomie étant sienne lors de ses heures en tant que capitaine de la Cinquième division, mèche barrant son front, petit sourire soi-disant bienveillant ceignant la ligne mince de ses lèvres.

Mes yeux se rétrécissent.

Cet homme…

Je le hais.

Il m'a manipulée, isolée, tourmentée, violentée, terrorisée. Par sa faute, j'ai vécu les heures les plus sombres de mon existence, reculée dans cette tour immonde, soumise à la crainte de mourir, la solitude, la culpabilité, l'impuissance. Il m'a considérée du haut de sa taille d'homme avec toute la condescendance du monde ce jour-là, dominant ma petite forme repliée à genoux contre le sol terreux et tremblante de peur. Il m'a soulevée à l'aide du collier encerclant ma gorge et enfoncé son poing entre mes seins afin de recueillir ce qui était sien. Je ne représentais qu'un objet inanimé à ses yeux.

Je le hais tellement.

Les choses que j'ai à lui reprocher pourraient s'étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

« Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer notre otage. » reprend-t-il malicieusement.

Ulquiorra s'incline profondément, main plaquée contre sa poitrine et l'autre solidement enroulée autour de l'avant-bras d'Orihime.

« Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama. La shinigami m'a manqué de respect, aussi ai-je pensé – »

« Tu n'as aucune crainte à te faire. Nous la corrigerons _à notre manière_. » le coupe sans scrupule le tyran.

Je tique. À l'entente de ces mots emplis d'une menace sourde, je sens un frisson de mauvais augure dévaler ma colonne vertébrale. Que comptent-ils donc me faire ?

« Bien. » se contente de dire l'Arrancar.

« Toi et l'humaine pouvez vous retirer. » Ulquiorra et Orihime se volatilisent aussitôt dans un Sonido des plus impressionnants. De la sueur froide dévale ma nuque lorsque les prunelles ambrées d'Aizen tombent finalement sur moi. « Rukia Kuchiki, debout. »

La façon particulièrement méprisante qu'il a de me jeter cet ordre – _un ordre !_ – éveille à nouveau ma colère. Je ne suis pas son chien. Nul ne s'adresse à moi de cette façon, pas même Sôsuke Aizen. Ce monstre s'est appliqué il y a moins de six mois à désintégrer entre ses mains une partie de ma vie et a usé de mon corps comme d'une…. _d'une boîte !_

Non.

Ma résolution est prise.

Je ne lui obéirais pas. Il en va de ma fierté de Kuchiki et de l'amour que je porte à mon frère, à mes amis, à mes supérieurs.

Obéir serait les trahir. Certains me traiteront d'idiote, de folle, de bravache mais…

Jamais, jamais !

Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je me dois agir comme Ichigo l'aurait fait à ma place, tête haute.

Ils ne me soumettront _pas_.

Sans doute persuadé de mon obéissance, Aizen se détourne sitôt l'ordre lâché d'entre ses lèvres, et s'en va occuper le trône jusque-là vide, suivi de ses deux comparses de toujours. Manifestement subjuguée par la scène, la foule massive nous observe en silence. Quelques murmures étonnés ou moqueur s'élèvent cependant lorsque je demeure résolument plantée sur mes genoux.

« Rukia Kuchiki. Debout. » mord la voix d'Aizen, et je sais qu'il compte me menacer, m'effrayer, me soumettre.

Alors j'abaisse le regard et me concentre de toutes mes forces sur les carreaux bleus du sol. Je ne l'écoute plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne le ferais pas et qu'importe s'ils me tuent pour cet affront. Un, deux, six, neuf, douze, quin –

Une douleur démentielle agrippe mon cuir chevelu, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur et je me sens entraînée à toute vitesse dans un shunpo adroit jusqu'au pied du trône. Des larmes remontent jusqu'à mes yeux, incontrôlables, mais je refuse de les laisser couler sur mes joues. On ricane tout autour. De moi, de ma faiblesse. Son sourire démoniaque dévorant son visage, Gin Ichimaru me domine et retire ses longs doigts de ma tignasse noire, par laquelle il m'a tirée avec une telle force que quelques cheveux noirs demeurent au creux de sa paume.

« On essaye de jouer aux dures, petite Kuchiki ? » rit-il.

Je lève un regard scandalisé vers lui.

« J'essaye de suivre mes convictions, êtes-vous en mesure de comprendre ça ? » j'halète sans réfléchir. « Oh non, j'oubliais que vous n'en possédez aucune, espèce de traître ! »

Son sourire ne vacille pas d'un iota. Je m'attends au pire, anxieuse.

Et le pire vient, bien malheureusement.

Comme nous nous affrontons encore du regard, lui à demi-abaissé sur moi qui me relève péniblement à genoux contre le carrelage, un sifflement inquiétant derrière moi aiguise mon attention. Ça ne manque pas. La seconde suivante, le zanpakutô rengainé de Tosen s'abat à pleine vitesse contre mes omoplates et me repousse violemment contre le sol, où je me cogne tout aussi fort la mâchoire. Un second hurlement m'échappe, bien malgré ma volonté.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas vous lever comme un être décent ? » déclare avec amusement Aizen depuis son trône. « Très bien, alors vous ramperez pour moi. »

Un peu sonnée, je demeure une seconde de trop écrasée sur le ventre. Après cela, c'est trop tard. La sandale d'Ichimaru entre en collision avec mes côtes, dont l'une d'entre elles s'enfonce dans mon poumon – ça fait _si_ mal. Le zanpakutô de Tosen gifle si fort l'une de mes jambes qu'il la brise sur le coup. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à pleurer, mais je l'ai fait. Sanglotante sous cette averse de coups plus meurtriers les uns que les autres, pitoyable. Et pas si courageuse, après tout.

La douleur est inimaginable. J'en deviens complètement folle, abandonnant peu à peu toute forme de dignité. Elle me révèle telle que je suis en réalité : faible.

La main d'Ichimaru se resserre à nouveau autour de mes cheveux, afin de me relever à genoux. Et, ainsi, Tosen peut mieux percuter ma joue de son sabre. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier, seulement de gémir au milieu du sang qui envahit ma bouche et de mes dents brisées des « s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… ». J'ai déjà renoncé à mes convictions.

Mais ils n'en ont pas fini. Ils n'en ont jamais fini. Ils ont beau être différents, leurs attaques se coordonnent parfaitement. Ils ne se gênent pas, mais dansent ensemble cette valse diabolique dont je suis la victime. L'un attaque, l'autre enchaîne à la seconde près.

Et j'ai peur, si peur…

Ils vont me tuer. C'est une certitude.

Jamais je ne reviendrais à la maison.

Trop de douleur…

Je ne peux plus…

En supporter…

Davantage…

« C'est assez. »

Les coups cessent, et je ne suis plus qu'une petite forme détruite à même le sol. Le visage imbibé par les larmes et le sang, les membres en miette. Je pleure en silence, recroquevillée sur moi-même, et je sais que je n'ai jamais souffert _à ce point-là_ jusque-là.

Je veux juste retourner à la maison.

Je veux que mon frère me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ne plus respirer.

Je veux que mes garçons viennent me sauver. Mais ils ne le feront pas, ils sont partis et je suis seule.

Si seule et si faible.

« M'obéirez-vous, Rukia Kuchiki ? »

J'ignore où je trouve la force de ricaner, malgré ma mâchoire constellée de coups, mais c'est bien ce son qui émane d'entre mes lèvres explosées. Du haut de son trône, il me contemple avec tout le dédain du monde.

« N-Non… »

Je referme les paupières, épuisée.

Un court silence, puis :

« Gin, tu sais quoi faire. »

Dans ma demi-conscience, je sens les bras osseux de l'ex-capitaine de la Troisième division me soulever du carrelage. Il nous conduit hors de la salle, remonte un couloir blanc avant que sa voix malicieuse ne ricane au creux de mon oreille.

« Nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble, n'est-ce pas ma petite Kuchiki ? »

Mes entrailles se serrent et… je…

J'exhale malgré moi un gémissement de terreur. À sa merci.

.

.

.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review - positive ou négative, cela va de soi -, ce serait aimable à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en espérant avoir votre avis. Le raiting M tient toujours.

 _ **The Fortress**_

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

.

 _"Comprendre quoi? Qu'un jour on se réveille et qu'on ne pleure plus? Combien de nuits j'ai passées, les dents dans l'oreiller, je voulais retrouver les larmes, la douleur, je voulais continuer à geindre. Je préférais ça. J'ai eu envie de mourir, après, quand la douleur m'a envahi le corps, j'étais devenue un manque, un amas de nuits blanches, un estomac qui se vomit, j'ai cru en crever, mais quand la douleur s'est estompée, j'ai connu autre chose. Et c'était pas mieux._  
 _C'était le vide."_

Les Déferlantes, de Claudie Gallay

.

.

.

Et nous descendons, descendons, descendons… C'est sans fin. Combien de marches dévalées, combien d'étages encore ? J'ai l'impression d'exercer, soulevée entre ses bras, une descente en enfer – ce qui est probablement une remarque tout à fait exacte.

Je tremblote de peur et de douleur.

L'appréhension de ce qui va probablement suivre tord de plus en plus intensément mon ventre. Elle me garde éveillée, tandis que mes paupières ne cessent de s'ouvrir puis se refermer, alourdies par l'épuisement.

Bien heureusement.

Je ne veux pas tomber endormie et le laisser profiter de ma personne à sa guise – car, quoi que ce monstre peut bien mijoter, je sais d'avance que ses jeux sauront me briser sans effort.

Ne l'a-t-il pas fait avec toute l'aisance du monde, quelques mois auparavant ? Inclinant dans ma tête des propos incroyablement cruels et efficaces, éclatant la bulle – que je croyais solide – de résignation dont je m'étais entourée au fil des jours passés seule dans cette tour. Il m'a arrachée un hurlement animal et plantée à genoux, vaincue, en se contentant de me _parler_ , une poignée de gardes nous séparant. Alors qu'en sera-t-il, maintenant qu'il me tient complètement à sa merci au coeur de ce château hostile ?

Un sanglot peu discret m'échappe.

Je me sens seule au monde.

Et, plus terrible encore, je le suis.

« Pourquoi une humeur si chagrine, petite Kuchiki ? Ne nous sommes pas montrés suffisamment accueillants ? » susurre Ichimaru tandis que ses pas trouvent l'entrée d'un couloir.

Ouvrant une fois encore les yeux, je me raidis encore davantage lorsque ceux-ci trouvent des trainées de sang encore frais abandonnées sur le sol blanc et que mes oreilles captent des sons peu rassurants – gémissements cassés par la souffrance, appels à l'aide chuchotés avec difficulté, tintements de chaînes, grognements, sanglots hystériques, et, entre autres, un hurlement strident extrêmement mal étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs de ce qui ressemble à un ensemble de cachots souterrains.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi. »

Une boule dans la gorge, je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde ouvrir la bouche et lui cracher une remarque bien sentie à la gueule. Mais j'en suis bien incapable, à mon plus grand malheur. Ma mâchoire maltraitée m'empêche de formuler le moindre mot et m'envoie des ondes cinglantes de douleur à la moindre respiration.

J'ai bien trop mal pour ne serait-ce que songer à sauver ma fierté.

Pour ne serait-ce que me battre.

« J'espère que tu apprécies le décor. » ricane-t-il, s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes – frappée du nombre _74_ – et la déverrouillant à l'aide d'un gigantesque trousseau de clefs arraché à l'une de ses poches. « Ce serait préférable, si l'on pense au temps que tu vas passer ici. »

Il me faut un effort infini pour me concentrer sur le décor qui nous entoure.

Voilà un lieu qui me fera amèrement regretter de m'être accoutumée au luxe du manoir Kuchiki. Il s'agit d'une cellule de taille moyenne et dénuée de toute fenêtre. Nue, si l'on oublie le lit replié dans un coin, et jonchée de poussière, et _humide_.

Sans prévenir, ses paumes se dérobent sous mon poids et je m'écrase par terre avec un geignement de détresse.

 _Bam_.

Je ne suis même plus en mesure de crier. La souffrance se répercute comme un hurlement étouffé à travers mes os déjà brisés, ma peau suppliciée par les hématomes déjà apparents, ma tête débordante de terreur. Mes yeux se ferment, et je me sens au précipice de l'inconscience.

Mais _je ne peux_ la laisser m'emporter.

J'aimerais me lever et lui faire payer cette basse action. À ce sale…

 _Putain_ …

Je me trouve au-delà de la douleur elle-même… au-delà de tout…

Froissement de vêtements, et ses sandales crissent juste à côté de mon oreille. Il vient de s'accroupir. Il me parle.

Je me raccroche à ma réalité. Durement.

« Je n'ai pas les mots pour t'avouer combien je suis _désolé_. Tu m'as échappée bien malheureusement des mains. »

Une partie de mes cheveux recouvre ma vue, mais j'entraperçois quand même la lueur lunaire de ses cheveux gris. Je veux qu'il parte, me laisse en paix… Mais il ne le fera probablement pas – ce n'est pas dans son tempérament, du moins à ce que j'en sache.

Je le déteste…

Tellement…

Et j'en ai le droit. Il m'a intimidée durant des années, s'est joué de moi au paroxysme de sa cruauté et a cherché à m'empaler sur sa maudite lame tangible.

Qu'il aille en enfer, qu'ils y aillent tous… Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru… Je les veux morts tous les trois. Je les tuerais un jour et tâcherais de leur rendre, avant ça, ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir coup sur coup.

Mais je suis si seule. Et si impuissante.

Ma maison est bien loin à présent.

Je l'entends rire doucement tandis que des larmes insatiables roulent à nouveau sur mes joues.

Comment peut-on se montrer si indifférent ? Si cruel ?

Je ne comprends pas.

« Ah, petite Kuchiki… J'aurais bien du travail avec toi. » Son doigt soulève l'une de mes mèches, alors qu'il considère sous un meilleur angle mes sanglots hystériques avec son éternel sourire satisfait à la bouche, son autre poing soutenant son menton. Je le déteste… Je le veux mort… « _Iyashi No Kakyuu_. »

L'halo vert qui s'étire le long de sa paume me surprend. Essaie-t-il… de me soigner ?

Après m'avoir fracassée et fracassée à l'aide de ses poings et de ses pieds durant de longues minutes ?! Où se cache la moindre logique au coeur de ces actions ? Veulent-ils que je meure ou veulent-ils que je vive ? Qu'ils choisissent, ces salopards !

La chaleur du kidô médical, arpentant mon corps en miettes, me réconforte. Et, alors que, ma mâchoire appuyée contre le bitume froid, je sens mes os se reconsolider sous ma chair, lentement, progressivement, l'épuisement a finalement raison de ma volonté.

.

.

.

Lorsque je m'éveille, je suis tout d'abord persuadée de me trouver enfouie sous mes couvertures, au manoir. Et quand bien même un doute apparaît, persiste, d'abord minuscule puis croissant, irrite mon esprit, je nie l'évidence et me raccroche à cette illusion.

 _Tout_ , plutôt que l'horrible réalité.

Je me trouve dans mon lit, au chaud. Les rideaux sont tirés, il fait encore sombre. Bientôt, je devrais abandonner ce confort, m'étirer comme un chat une fois debout et chasser l'engourdissement de mes membres à l'aide d'une douche brûlante. Je revêtirais l'uniforme sombre des shinigamis dont je suis si fière et rejoindrais Nee-sama afin que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner côte à côte. Un silence singulier s'étirerait entre nous, mais pas un de ceux qui me dérangent. Notre relation est devenue si particulière – et tellement plus saine – depuis l'épisode de ma condamnation à mort. J'apprécie à présent le fréquenter, et il accepte sans le moindre mal ma présence. L'estomac plein, je prendrais le chemin vers le caserne de la Treizième division où Ukitake-taïcho me –

« _PITIÉ !_ »

Je prends une inspiration par le nez.

Et me résigne à l'inacceptable en consentant à ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne me trouve pas dans mon lit, soumise au plus atroce des cauchemars, mais étendue le long du sol crasseux d'un des trop nombreux cachots souterrains que comptent les entrailles de Las Noches. Chacun de mes muscles me lance encore. Après tout, les soins médicaux qu'Ichimaru m'a apporté hier soir n'équivalent en rien le gargantuesque pouvoir d'Orihime, et… il est tout à fait possible que ce bâtard souhaite que je ressente malgré tout encore un peu de douleur. Mon uniforme, celui que j'aime tant, est souillé de sang, déchiqueté bien qu'encore mettable.

Avec un effort, je me redresse en position assise et considère l'obscurité d'un œil troublé.

Je ne ressens plus la terreur qui me possédait la veille, mais demeure extrêmement anxieuse face à ce qui m'entoure.

Ichimaru est parti.

Fort heureusement.

Je n'aurais probablement pas supporté de le découvrir à mes côtés lors de mon réveil, moqueur. Mes nerfs, endommagés par ses brimades et ses coups, réclament un peu de solitude.

Mais lorsqu'il reviendra…

Il me faudra être un roc. Je me suis promise de les combattre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et, sur ce dernier point, je ne compte pas vaciller.

Je serais forte, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il n'existe pas d'autre option pour moi.

Alors je m'adosse au pied du lit, jambes remontées contre ma poitrine, et je l'attends avec un mental empli d'excellentes résolutions.

Viens donc. Je suis prête.

.

.

.

« _AAAH !_ » résonne à nouveau une voix enrouée par l'horreur.

Un tremblement infime me traverse. Mâchoire serrée à l'en briser, je renfonce mon nez dans mes bras.

N'arrêtera-t-il jamais de crier ?

J'ignore qui est cet individu – Arrancar ou Shinigami ? – dont les hurlements se propagent depuis des heures et des heures jusqu'à ma propre cellule. Chacun des sons qui émanent de sa personne m'arrache des frissons d'anxiété, moi qui suis trop empathique pour écouter qui que ce soit se faire torturer sans en ressentir une violente nausée.

Et j'attends.

C'est long. _Terriblement_ long.

Au début, j'ai tenté de me boucher les oreilles mais mon imagination, excitée par la peur, jouait bien trop avec mes sens. J'ai fait des pompes, malgré mon corps endolori. J'ai récité à haute voix les préceptes que les Treize Armées de la Cour forcent à ingurgiter à chaque recrue pour tenter de me vider la tête. Je me suis entendue sur le lit, sans m'endormir. J'ai compté les dallages du plafond, au nombre de cent soixante huit.

Une pensée sordide me laisse affreusement anxieuse.

 _À quand mon tour ?_

Et le temps s'écoule. Et j'attends.

.

.

.

C'est incroyable de s'apercevoir combien le temps passe ici avec une telle lenteur ces murs, comme si ceux-ci cherchaient à en absorber la moindre seconde pour la rendre interminable. Le supplicié a cessé de crier au bout de plusieurs heures. Le silence est finalement revenu, tout aussi angoissant.

 _À quand mon tour ?_

Je serais bien incapable d'évaluer quelle heure il est à présent, enfermée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et mes ongles creusent la pellicule de poussière sous mon poids. J'attends.

Mes pensées, elles, ne se taisent pas. Jamais.

 _À quand mon tour ?_

 _À quand mon tour ?_

 _À quand mon tour ?_

Cette question m'obsède. Combien donnerais-je pour savoir ce qui m'attend, pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une poignée d'infimes informations…

Que sont devenus Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad ?

Orihime va-t-elle bien ?

Le Gotei 13 a-t-il été informé de ma capture ou bien me pense-t-il morte ?

Comment Nii-sama gère-t-il cette situation difficile ?

Que veut faire Ichimaru de moi ? Me torturer ? Me violer ? Me tuer ? M'extirper des informations capitales ?

Serais-je tuée sitôt qu'ils se seront lassés de mon cas ?

Serais-je autorisée à revoir Orihime ?

Révérais-je un jour la lumière du soleil ou vont-ils me laisser croupir dans les ténèbres pour le restant de mes jours ?

Que vais-je devenir au coeur de ce ramassis de merdes ?

 _À quand mon tour ?_

 _À quand mon tour ?_

 _À quand mon_ – la ferme. LA FERME.

Alimenter mes peurs est la dernière chose à faire ici.

Un gargouillement est rejeté par mon ventre, et j'y glisse ma paume avec souci. Comptent-ils me nourrir ? Je suis affamée, affaiblie, hagarde. L'absence de Sode No Shirayuki alimente un creux terrible en mon sein, elle que je n'ai retrouvé qu'il y a très peu de temps.

Ne pourraient-ils me la rendre ? Juste pour quelques minutes, juste pour entendre le timbre assuré de sa voix traverser mes pensées et renforcer mes barrières. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Mon corps se fige brutalement. Après un tel temps d'attente, le moindre son est devenu à mes oreilles source de tension, et celui-ci se trouve être plus intriguant que les autres auparavant.

Quelqu'un avance dans le couloir.

Quelqu'un dont la démarche est tranquille. Quelqu'un qui paraît savoir exactement où il compte se rendre.

Je retiens mon souffle et –

Le temps cesse, lorsque la porte donnant sur ma cellule crache un son de cadenas et est lentement poussée par une main aux longs doigts pâles. Je me recule, une boule dans la gorge. La lueur blanche du dehors m'éblouit violemment les yeux, si bien que je place un bras devant mon visage et attends de m'être complètement accommodée à la lumière pour l'abaisser.

Auréolé, Gin Ichimaru déplie son poing et m'adresse un coucou enthousiaste, tout sourire.

Mon tour est venu.

« Bonjour à toi, petite Kuchiki. »

Mon visage se tord en une grimace ouvertement dégoûtée. Cette fois-ci, il ne saura me meurtrir de ses sarcasmes répugnants.

Sans baisser les yeux, je me relève lentement sur mes pieds et réponds d'une voix calme :

« Vous êtes en retard, Ichimaru. »

Son sourcil se hausse, sujet à un étonnement amusé.

« Rien de plus étrange, que cette absence de hiérarchie dans ta voix. » relève-t-il. « Je me sens tout nostalgique de l'époque où tu te tordais les mains dans l'ombre de ton frère, n'osant pas m'adresser le moindre regard. Au-delà de ta frousse, tu éprouvais alors une forme de respect à mon égard. »

« Vous ne le méritez dorénavant plus. » je rétorque froidement.

« Quelle tristesse. »

Il s'approche de quelques pas, et la porte en fer se referme derrière lui dans un crissement des plus inquiétants. Nous demeurons face à face dans l'obscurité, sans bouger ni émettre le moindre son. Je retiens mon souffle, à la fois déterminée et anxieuse face à ce qui va suivre.

« _Shoumei No Ute_. » déclame-t-il tranquillement.

Apparaissent au creux de ses paumes tendues une couronne de flammes blanches, laquelle projette aussitôt un éclairage fructueux à travers la cellule, ne permettant d'en tapir le moindre recoin dans une obscurité désormais morte. Je n'ai jamais appris ce kidô de ma vie, comme on ne nous enseignait généralement à l'Académie que les hadô et bakudô, utiles en situation de combat.

Ichimaru frappe une fois dans ses mains. Les bougies s'élèvent alors vers le plafond, en lévitation, et y demeurent suspendues.

Il incline ensuite la tête vers moi, et je m'empêche de peu de reculer d'un pas, bien que cette option s'avère tentante. J'aimerais pourtant prolonger le plus possible de distance entre nous, mais cela trahirait ma peur.

« Nous pouvons donc débuter. »

« Que comptez-vous me faire ? » je marmonne en me mordant la lèvre.

Il expire un rire.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne te montre donc pas si impatiente – je devine combien tu vas _adorer_ la suite. Maintenant, amène-toi. »

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Hors de question de lui obéir, qu'importe la portée de l'ordre.

Je ne lui céderais pas le moindre centimètre de terrain. Il devra tout m'arracher de la gueule au prix de ses efforts, au prix de moi-même.

Il me contemple longuement, rictus aux lèvres, puis laisse émerger hors de sa poche quelque chose. J'étrécis les yeux dans une maigre tentative de prendre compte de ce qu'il s'agit, et émets un tressaillement en le définissant. Et il sait, ce connard, il _sait_ rien qu'en m'observant combien ça fait _mal_.

« Hors de question. » je siffle, partagée entre la crainte et la fureur. « Je ne le porterais pas. »

« As-tu l'impression que je viens de t'offrir le choix ? Moi, pas vraiment. »

« Je me fiche que vous l'ordonniez ou non. Je ne le permettrais en aucun cas. »

« C'est vexant. » Ichimaru passe avec désinvolture une main dans le gris de ses cheveux. Il écrase un soupir exagéré et secoue lentement la tête, tel un père s'apprêtant à réprimander avec gentillesse sa fille insolente. « Un jour de passé, et la leçon, que Kaname-kun et moi t'avons inculqué avec tant de bonne volonté, t'est déjà passée au-dessus de la tête ! Serait-il nécessaire que je renouvelle l'expérience, petite Kuchiki ? »

J'halète de colère à présent.

Il souhaite me frapper à nouveau ? Qu'il le fasse ! Il ne m'effraie pas !

… Ou juste un peu.

« Ne vous avisez pas de… ! »

Sous mes yeux écarquillés, Ichimaru se dissipe dans ce que je sais pertinemment être un shunpo, son corps se fondant dans l'air avec une rapidité rare. C'est à peine si je distingue son mouvement d'attaque.

Le quart de seconde suivante, ses doigts froids – voire _visqueux_ – s'enroulent autour de ma nuque. Je pousse un cri étranglé. Me contorsionne de tous les côtés, me plie, me débats aussi violemment que me le permet mon corps affaibli.

Mais il me maintient toujours en place. Cela sans le moindre mal. Avec une telle _force_ que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont bientôt exploser, ainsi enserrés entre son pouce et son index.

Je veux – je veux _qu'il me lâche !_

Puis il déploie son énergie spirituelle.

Brutale. Pernicieuse. Animale.

Et bien trop insupportable pour moi.

Son étreinte se relâche, et je m'écroule contre le sol, aux portes du malaise. De la sueur froide s'écoule par tous les pores de ma peau, mes membres sont écrasées par terre par cette force monstrueuse, et mes mains tremblent, et ma bouche crache des gémissements inaudibles, et mes jambes se recroquevillent, et du sang s'échappe hors de mes narines, et je pleure, et je pleure encore, et je pleure, et je suis peu à peu écrasée, et cela dure depuis des minutes, _trop_ de minutes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en respirer, presque plus, et d'un coup plus du tout, _PLUS DU TOUT !_

La pression s'envole. Je demeure à terre, haletante, toussant convulsivement. Des larmes noient encore mes joues, et je suis pour le moment incapable de me relever tant mes jambes sont parcourues de spasmes.

J'ignorais jusque-là que le reiatsu d'Ichimaru atteignait de tels niveaux de puissance.

J'ignorais que son énergie spirituelle irait jusqu'à me mettre dans un pareil état.

Mais dans une si petite pièce… sans doute celle-ci s'est-elle condensée davantage, me donnant l'impression d'avoir du béton sur le dos.

« Pauvre, pauvre fillette. »

Il rit, et – et –

 _Clac_.

Le collier de chien se referme autour de ma gorge, me laissant dévorée par l'humiliation. Je pousse une exclamation blessée, et commence à tirer dessus de toutes mes forces. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…

Mais rien à faire.

Évidemment. Sinon quoi ce ne serait pas drôle.

Je n'ai pas ressenti de tels sentiments pathétiques depuis le jour ensoleillé où Aizen a verrouillé ses doigts autour du collier du même ordre encerclant mon cou, et m'a traînée à sa suite comme un stupide animal. Mon esprit chancèle de honte à cette pensée.

Quel est son objectif ?

« Tu compte imiter la serpillière toute la journée ? »

Mes yeux me brûlent. Tant bien que mal, je me relève sur un pied, puis l'autre et lui adresse le regard le plus haineux de mon répertoire. Ce qui n'est pas bien difficile à trouver.

« Vous êtes un monstre. »

Ce n'est assurément pas la vérité la plus terrible qu'on ait dû lui asséner, loin de là, mais les mots me manquent. Je subis un cocktail d'émotions plus assommantes que les autres – chagrin, colère, honte, haine, culpabilité – et serais bien la dernière à savoir quoi en penser.

« Allons, allons, il n'y rien qui justifie d'en venir à de telles _méchancetés_ , petite Kuchiki. Je trouve que cet accessoire te met très beauté, ne vois-tu pas ? Maintenant, ayons une discussion entre personnes civilisées. »

« Je vous emmerde ! » je crache en luttant de plus belle contre mon collier.

« Et tu m'en vois comblé. »

« À quoi sert-il, votre collier ?! »

Son mauvais sourire s'élargit autant qu'il est encore imaginable.

« Ça, c'est une surprise de ma concoction. À présent, j'aimerais que tu possèdes l'amabilité de répondre à quelques questions. »

Je ne réponds même pas, finissant par abaisser mes deux bras le long de mon corps et le considérer avec angoisse. Mon inconscient me hurle que le pire ne va tarder à se déferler dans cette pièce.

Et mes années en tant que shinigami ne m'ont jamais – au grand _jamais_ – préparée à subir un interrogatoire, quel qu'il soit.

« Nous allons par conséquent commencer tout en simplicité. Quel est le nom des deux sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

… _Quoi ?_

Qu'est-ce que peut bien signifier ?

Un ricanement un peu forcé émerge de ma bouche, tandis que je secoue la tête, complètement incrédule face à cette question _stupide_. Ce n'est assurément pas une excellente idée, que de lui répondre de cette façon, mais qu'importe après tout ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'arrachera encore bien et bien des hurlements.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Oh ? J'aurais fait ça ? Moi ? » fait-il, facticement outré par mes soupçons.

« J'hallucine… Êtes-vous incompétents ? Attardés ? Vous connaissez Ichigo depuis l'épisode du Hogyokou, et bien depuis plus longtemps auparavant encore, et je suis prête à parier que vous l'avez toujours surveillé de près. Que vous savez tout de sa personne – la première fille qu'il a embrassée, ce qu'il avale comme céréales au réveil, la couleur de ses sous-vêtements. »

Ichimaru demeure imperturbable, son sourire demeurant parfaitement en place. Il attend. Mais quoi ?

Je ne lui céderais rien !

« Alors qu'est-ce que cela te coûterait que de répondre à ma question ? » me lance-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Tout. »

Il expire un ricanement, puis répète calmement :

« Quel est le nom des deux sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez. »

Contre la peau de mon cou, le collier en cuir émet une minuscule vibration puis –

Je _hurle_. De tout mon être.

C'est atroce, inimaginable, tenace ! La douleur rampe dans tout mon corps, qui s'écroule dans la poussière aux pieds d'Ichimaru, secoué par des spasmes complètement incontrôlables, et je – je – je – je –

Je _HURLE_.

Les décharges électriques roulent contre ma chair, l'incendiant, la laissant presque fumante, et je tire sur l'emprise du collier, je tire de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir d'arrêter pour toujours la douleur et –

La souffrance s'éteint d'un coup. Je retombe par terre en tremblant et respirant trop fort. Complètement paniquée, je demeure affaissée un moment dans la poussière, comme je cherche à récupérer mon souffle ainsi que le contrôle de moi-même.

J'ai peur, j'ai si peur…

Je n'ose même plus bouger d'un pouce, de crainte que le collier ne me supplicie à nouveau, et cela jusqu'à ce que la sandale de ce… de cet horrible monstre ne s'enfonce dans ma hanche et ne me retourne sur le dos. J'émets un sanglot, terrorisée.

Ma vision est floue. Je respire très mal.

« Les mensonges ne sont pas admis dans notre conversation, petite Kuchiki. »

« Mais – _mais_ … ! » je bafouille, tellement mal en point que ma voix suit difficilement le cours de mes pensées désorientées. « Bordel, que voulez-vous donc de moi ? »

« La vérité, si tu veux bien. Quel est le nom des deux sœurs de ton a-mou-reux ? »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais l'appellation narquoise qu'il donne à la relation purement fraternelle que moi et Ichigo partageons me rend folle de rage. Il n'a aucun droit d'en parler. Mes mèches collent à mon front, imbibées par une sueur malsaine et mes mains tremblent encore beaucoup. Je me relève malgré tout du mieux que je peux et projette, au meilleur de mes capacités actuelles, mon poing vers sa mâchoire.

« Je ne vous dirais RIEN ! »

Malheureusement, mon coup ne trouve que le vide.

Je cligne des yeux, hébétée.

Ses doigts choppent aussitôt mon poignet encore tendu, l'entraînant dans une douloureuse clef de bras. Je me retrouve pressée contre son torse, au paroxysme de ma panique, et tente de me débattre vainement. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou, me glaçant d'autant davantage, et je l'entends inspirer profondément mon odeur.

C'est alors qu'une certitude me frappe de plein fouet.

Je ne suis plus rien.

 _Rien_.

Ma vie se trouve entre ses mains.

Il pourrait très bien briser ma nuque à deux mains, et nul ne l'en empêcherait, et rien n'en serait changé. Je pourrais très bien mourir dans cette cellule sombre, juste pour m'être obstinée à ne pas lui révéler deux petites vérités qu'il connaît probablement très bien.

Et je ne veux pas… oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas mourir !

Mais je ne veux pas – _je ne peux pas !_ – l'implorer non plus de me laisser la vie sauve. Surtout pas.

Et pourtant…

« S'il vous plaît… » je chuchote, les lèvres tremblantes, avec la certitude qu'il compte, dès la seconde suivante, dégainer son zanpakutô et m'ouvrir la gorge.

Il rit doucement.

Il rit de ma peur, de mes souffrances, de mes blessures.

Je le _hais_.

« Je suis navré, ma douce, mais tu dois apprendre. »

 _Crac_.

.

.

.

 **Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.**

 **Lybeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

 **Ce chapitre-ci dépasse largement en terme de violence brute les précédents chapitres, alors âmes sensibles RÉELLEMENT s'abstenir.**

 _ **The Fortress**_

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

.

 _"Tout au fond de nous, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas Homo sapiens que l'on trouve. Mais la folie. [...] Ce que Darwin a été trop poli pour dire, mes amis, c'est que nous sommes parvenus à régner sur la terre non parce que nous étions les plus malins, ou les plus méchants, mais parce que nous avons toujours été les plus déments, les plus grands enfoirés meurtriers de toute la jungle."_

Cellulaire, de Stephen King

.

.

.

La première fois que je me suis cassé le bras, je n'étais pas bien vieille.

C'était du temps où je survivais tant bien que mal aux côtés de Renji dans l'ombre des rues mal famées d'Inuzuri, tâchant de nous dénicher jour après jour de quoi nous nourrir, de filer entre les doigts des psychopathes, violeurs, cannibales se fondant aisément dans la foule quotidienne du district, de nous protéger les uns et les autres. Du temps où je bondissais partout dans mon kimono rose, étonnant mélange d'innocence pure et de gravité adulte, pouvant passer en un clin d'oeil du rire aux larmes.

J'aime et abhorre à la fois mon passé.

Il a fait de moi une personne remarquablement débrouillarde, ce dont j'ai pu prendre conscience à mon arrivée à l'Académie, mais également quelqu'un qui se complait dans la solitude.

Trop d'horreurs ont perverti mon regard d'enfant pour que je puisse me mêler comme si de rien n'est aux autres. Et je n'ai jamais essayé de m'en excuser.

La première fois que je me suis cassé le bras, c'est lorsqu'un marchand m'a surprise en train de le voler. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de m'expliquer, ni même d'émettre le moindre mouvement afin de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, que déjà, il m'envoyait me fracasser contre un mur.

La douleur a été _terrible_.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais essayé de me relever tant bien que mal sur mes pieds et m'éloigner du danger que signifiait cet homme à mes yeux. J'en avais toujours fait ainsi. Même une fois, quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'un homme avait dégainé le poignard pendant à sa hanche et m'avait entaillé une bonne partie du bras, j'avais couru, j'avais couru à en perdre l'haleine et pris compte des dégâts corporels une fois en sécurité dans un trou paumé du Rukongai.

Pas cette fois-ci néanmoins.

Je m'étais repliée sur moi-même en sanglotant doucement, petite boule de souffrance à l'état pure. Les cheveux rouges de Renji avaient effleuré mon visage, tandis qu'il prenait mon visage en coupe, embrassant mon front et me répétant qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

J'avais sombré dans ses bras, en sécurité.

Ici et maintenant, tandis qu'Ichimaru ricane contre ma nuque, que les battements de coeur se font de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus inégaux, je ne me suis pas évanouie.

Je m'y suis refusée.

La douleur déforme mon être _entier_.

Mon – mon bras d'épée.

En miettes.

Un cri étranglé franchit le pas de mes lèvres entrouvertes, et la souffrance est telle que je ne remarque qu'à peine qu'il m'a relâchée, que je suis tombée à genoux. Elle siffle dans mes oreilles, carbonise mon cerveau, me pousse à me replier en une petite chose misérable contre le bitume en gémissant. Je ne suis plus que souffrance, souffrance et souffrance.

Après cet épisode à Izunuri et en tant que shinigami en service depuis près de cinquante ans, je me suis depuis brisé un nombre incalculable de fois le bras – projetée contre le sol par tel ou tel Hollow, en recevant un coup un peu trop excessif lors d'un entraînement, à l'occasion d'une bagarre avec les membres de la Onzième division…

Mais au grand jamais sous l'office de la torture. Jamais au sein d'un contexte aussi malsain où j'avais depuis un moment perdu tous mes moyens.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais bravé cette fracture courageusement, sans la moindre larme. Mais les circonstances étaient bien différente, aspirant minute après minute l'entièreté de ma volonté. Je suis malmenée, affamée, terrorisée, prisonnière du château où j'ignore s'ils comptent me déchiqueter vivante ou bien m'épargner à leur guise.

Ichimaru m'a fait redevenir la petite fille vulnérable d'Inuzuri.

Il me fait plier, seconde après seconde, et le sait pertinemment.

« C-Connard ! » je geins, sans bouger néanmoins de peur d'exacerber la douleur.

« Tu me blesses, ma douce. » rit-il en s'accroupissant.

Sa main squelettique vole quelques secondes au-dessus de mon visage puis s'enroule sans équivoque autour de mon membre blessé.

Douleur. Douleur. DOULEUR.

Je hurle à nouveau.

« Mais… »

Comment un être peut-il se montrer si… si… si cruel ?

Comment peut-il tirer du plaisir de telles pratiques ?

« Je demande… »

Comment OSE-T-IL en faire autant ?

« Des réponses à mes questions. »

« Hors de question ! » je m'époumone à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. « Allez vous faire foutre ! _Allez vous faire foutre !_ Ça ne sert à rien de vous acharner ! Je ne vous dirais rien, vous m'entendez ? Rien ! »

« Oh ? Que tu le croies dur comme fer a beau être relativement touchant, je me trouve dans l'obligation de te faire démentir. »

« Et comment allez-vous _faire_ ? » je continue à crier, une cassure nette se distinguant à présent dans ma voix. « Ce que vous me demandez est impossible ! Impossible ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je connais ces manipulations par coeur ! D'abord m'extorquer des informations futiles, puis monter progressivement en puissance, et me pousser à trahir mes valeurs, mes amis, mon frère ! Je ne le ferais PAS ! »

Chaque mot venant de jaillir hors de ma bouche, je le pense profondément. Comment pourrais-je porter préjudice à Renji, Ichigo, Nii-sama ? Comment serais-je en mesure de vivre avec la culpabilité de l'avoir fait ?

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, petite Kuchiki. Debout. »

Un doute infime gagne mon esprit, tandis que je m'oblige à demeurer repliée contre le sol et que l'effroi me glace jusqu'à la brûlure. Pourrais-je éternellement résister de cette façon ? Garder la tête haute face aux plaies qu'il sèmera le long de ma peau ? Je le doute fort.

« Mets-toi debout, avant que je ne me vois obligé de briser ton second bras. »

Mes jambes sont parcourues de spasmes si violents lorsque je me relève que je crains, un instant, de me trouver incapable de maintenir ma position et retomber à terre. Je redresse le menton et braque mes yeux vers son expression souriante.

Je le _hais_.

Quelque chose me tord l'estomac, lorsque je remarque qu'il a dégainé son zanpakutô, un wakizashi à la manche bleu azur, et qu'il joue avec en le jonglant adroitement d'une main à l'autre. Cela fait un moment que j'ai dépassé le stade de l'appréhension et que je goûte le froid de la terreur pure.

Shinzô… la lame rétractable ayant hanté les cauchemars de nombreux shinigamis à la Soul Society. Celle-là même qui avait manqué de percer mes côtes, et avait pris d'assaut celles de Nii-sama quand il s'était interposé entre nous.

J'allais à présent y avoir droit.

J'allais probablement encore pleurer, supplier et hurler.

J'allais mourir.

« Dernière chance : quel est le nom des deux sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? » claironne-t-il.

Une poignée de secondes durant, ma bouche demeure ostensiblement close.

J'ignore quoi répondre : répondre la vérité ou bien continuer à résister vainement ? Lui donner ces deux prénoms – _Karin et Yuzu, Karin et Yuzu, Karin et Yuzu_ –, ce ne serait pas _si_ grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas trahir _complètement_ Ichigo, non ?

Je clos les paupières, et tente de me ressaisir.

NON. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Mes yeux trouvent les plissures qui camouflent les siens.

« Je ne vous dirai rien, Ichimaru. »

J'ai l'impression de répéter ces quelques mots, telle une litanie, depuis des heures. À présent, ils se répercutent entre nos deux corps, creux, vides de tout sens.

Il écrase un profond soupir, teinté cependant d'amusement.

« Tu ne pourras pas prétendre que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. _Tue-la Shinzô_. »

Douleur.

Je n'ai pas même eu le temps de battre des cils.

 _Douleur_.

Que… qu'a-t-il fait ?

 _Tant_ de douleur.

Pourquoi mon poids ne me soutient-il plus ?

 _Trop_ de douleur.

Pourquoi suis-je tombée ?

 _Oh mon dieu_ …

Pourquoi suis-je en train de sangloter convulsivement ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Pourquoi donc ma bouche vomit-elle de tels hurlements ?

OH MON DIEU.

Je gis à terre, une jambe repliée contre ma poitrine, et je souffre de tout mon être. Je hurle, je pleure, je supplie tout à la fois, et mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de – de – de –

Mon pied, encore chaussé d'une sandale shinigami, repose à moins d'un mètre de _moi_.

Détaché de _moi_.

Coupé.

OH MON DIEU.

Et le sang, oh mon dieu, tant de sang… Ma jambe mutilée… Mon pied…

C'est plus que ce que je puis supporter…

OH MON DIEU.

Il m'a coupé le pied. Ichimaru. Il m'a… Il m'a…

« ENFOIRÉ ! » je rugis au milieu de mes larmes débordantes.

Mon hurlement se répercute en échos entre les murs de la cellule, de même que chacun des pleurs, si violents, si désespérés qu'on pourrait m'entendre jusqu'au monde des humains, qui me secouent les épaules.

Il m'a coupé le pied.

Et je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je ne peux plus continuer _ainsi_.

Je ne suis plus que chaos et désespoir.

À nouveau, il s'abaisse à ma hauteur et je tente de me reculer, fuir le plus possible son contact répugnant. Mais la douleur… je ne peux plus lutter.

« Ah, ce serait si aisé. » ronronne-t-il, tandis que ses longs doigts s'égarent le long de ma mâchoire frémissante et repoussent les mèches sombres couvrant mon regard. Il sourit davantage, et je le devine sans peine satisfait de dénicher une telle peur au fond de mes yeux élargis par l'horreur. « M'amuser des jours et des jours avec toi, empêchant l'hémorragie d'avoir raison de toi. Chaque matin revenir et te mutiler un peu plus. D'abord tes chevilles, puis te délester de chacun de tes doigts, de tes genoux, de tes poignets, de toute la longueur de tes bras et de tes jambes, puis m'attaquer à tes oreilles, à ta chevelure si soyeuse, à tes dents. Ta langue demeura sauve, car tes hurlements me réjouiront, puis, dès que je m'en lasserais, tu la verras tomber elle aussi. Je crèverais tes yeux, et tu pleureras silencieusement dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Tu ne seras plus qu'un tronc de chair au fond d'une cellule abandonnée, et nul ne viendra jamais te sauver. Je n'oublierais cependant jamais de te nourrir. Puis, une fois que quelques décennies se seront déroulées, peut-être un siècle ou deux même, je te rendrais visite et t'achèverais. Est-ce là le destin que tu souhaite, petite Kuchiki ? »

« N-Non… » je bafouille désespérément. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste _tranquille_ … »

« Je te propose une autre option, à toi t'avoir l'intelligence de la choisir. Offre-moi les réponses adéquates aux questions que je te poserais et Inoue viendra te rafistoler en un seul morceau une fois que nous en aurons fini toi et moi. Avise-toi de refuser, eh bien… tu connais la suite. Donc – reprenons, si tu veux bien. Quel est le nom des deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

Chacun de mes muscles, chacun de mes nerfs, chacune de mes respirations est marqué par l'horreur qui me possède. Je pleure d'autant plus fort.

« Je ne peux _pas_ … »

« Nan. Ça, c'est une mauvaise réponse. » rétorque-t-il, en empoignant de force l'une de mes mains.

Je tente de me débattre par réflex, mais –

Le contact glacé de la lame de Shinzô, appuyé contre la naissance de mon petit doigt, m'ôte toute envie d'en faire autant. Il émet un bref ricanement, puis murmure avec perversité :

« Quel est le nom des deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

« Non… »

« Mauvaise réponse. Encore. »

Et mon petit doigt tombe au sol. Juste comme ça.

 _Coupé_.

Non.

NON.

Je hurle à nouveau, ruant à nouveau en mugissant avec toute la hargne que ma voix conserve encore : « ESPÈCE DE MALADE, JE VAIS VOUS TUER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, JE VAIS VOUS _TUER_ ! »

Tout vacille sous mes yeux.

Et je cède, je _cède_.

Ichimaru demeure calme, gardant ma main blessée serrée dans la sienne.

Et le sang ruisselle le long de l'amputation, du sang chaud, et la nausée me gagne, je respire _si_ mal, je – je –

Je le hais tant.

 _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_.

Il ne plaisante donc pas, il compte RÉELLEMENT faire de moi sa suppliciée, me découper morceau par morceau jusqu'à la toute fin.

« Quel est le nom des deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

 _Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le !_

« Arrêtez ça… _arrêtez_ … »

« Nan, je doute qu'elles se nomment ainsi. »

Maintenant, l'annulaire.

TROP DE DOULEUR. Elle va me rendre FOLLE.

Coupé lui aussi.

Dans sa chute, il rejoint mon petit doigt contre le bitume.

Un cri animal, dément, irrationnel franchit le pas de mes lèvres.

Et je sanglote, je SANGLOTE. Si fort.

 _Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le !_

La lame glisse vers la naissance de mon majeur. Il compte le trancher à son tour. Il compte réaliser chacune de ses promesses, et pire encore. Il n'arrêtera _pas_. Aucune de mes supplications, aucun de mes cris de haine, aucun de mes pleurs n'y changera quelque chose.

« Quel est le nom des deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

 _Dis-le, dis-le-dis-le !_

« KARIN ET YUZU ! » je hurle, à bout.

Ça y est.

C'est la fin.

Putain…

Mes paupières se closent sous le coup de la honte, de cette atroce culpabilité qui commence déjà à me ronger les poumons, à cogner les parois de ma tête, et je – je ne _peux pas_ en faire autrement. J'avais trop mal… J'avais trop peur…

Il a eu ce qu'il souhaitait de moi.

Je viens de trahir Ichigo.

Je viens de trahir mes convictions les plus profondes.

 _Putain…_

Ichimaru exhale un ricanement moqueur, ce son si familier et si atroce qui réduit en morceaux mes dernières défenses. Son visage approche du mien, ses lèvres froides brossant ma joue, puis le creux de mon oreille.

« Nous y _voilà_. Enfin quelque chose de productif au bout d'une demi-heure de travail. »

… Quoi ?

Je bats mes cils gorgés d'eau, absurdement horrifiée par ce détail. Une demi-heure ? Tout ça n'a duré qu'une demi-heure ?

Et moi qui croyais avoir enduré cette torture depuis des heures et des heures…

Quelle _idiote_.

Un rire dément m'échappe, tandis que le contact glacé de la lame se soustrait loin de mes doigts, et je me laisse échouer sur le dos.

Ma poitrine se soulève sous la violence de mes sanglots, et je ne peux pas…

Je suis bien incapable de faire face à la triste réalité.

Pourtant, il en est ainsi.

Ichimaru m'a vaincue.

Je ne lui ai résisté qu'une pauvre petite demi-heure, avant de jeter au feu ce qui m'était précieux. Avant d'agir comme la dernière des plus pitoyables créatures que puisse compter cet univers.

Ichigo, Renji, Nii-sama…

Ils ne me pardonneront jamais pour cela.

« Ne t'arrête donc pas là, ma petite Kuchiki, maintenant que nous sommes si bien lancés. » susurre-t-il dans l'ombre. « Je suis certain qu'il y a _tant_ de choses à dire à leur propos. »

Tentant d'échapper à la vision insupportable qu'il m'offre dans son ensemble, sourire affreux et habits d'un blanc impeccable tandis que je gis contre le bitume, masse d'os brisés, de membres tranchés et de plaies suintantes, collier de chien au cou, je passe mon bras encore valide devant mes yeux.

Je veux retourner à la maison.

Je veux que tout ceci ne soit rien de plus qu'un cauchemar un peu trop réaliste.

« Laissez-moi tranquille… laissez-moi mourir. »

Car, à cet instant-ci, il n'y a rien de plus libérateur à mes yeux qu'être emportée par la mort. Je ne veux plus… _rien_. Sinon cesser de souffrir continuellement, au nom de raisons si futiles, si absurdes. Sinon m'en aller.

« À moins que tu ne souhaite dire adieu à tes doigts restants, il serait dans ton intérêt de coopérer. »

J'émets un rire sifflant.

« À quoi bon ? Tôt ou tard, Inoue me rendra mes membres perdus. Elle le fera forcément, c'est mon _amie_. »

« Les pouvoirs d'Orihime-chan ne dépendent dès à présent plus de sa propre volonté. Afin que ta vie soit épargnée suite à ta capture, elle a consenti à se sceller par le revers du Hogyokou à notre cher Sôsuke-kun. Corps et âme, elle lui appartient désormais et ne peut faire démonstration de ses capacités de guérisseuse sans son accord. Par conséquent – eh bien, considère davantage ton _amie_ comme le bras droit d'Aizen que comme ton alliée à Las Noches. Tu ferais mieux de voir les choses ainsi, ma douce. »

Oh mon dieu…

La culpabilité bloque ma gorge, m'empêchant durant un moment de respirer.

Orihime a sacrifié sa liberté. Pour moi. Pour cette fille froide et distante qu'elle ne connaissait, au fond, que très peu, _moi_.

Et moi… afin de la remercier, je viens de céder aux brimades d'Ichimaru et désire à présent mourir, la laisser seule au fond de ce trou à rats. Je ne le peux. Je me dois de faire honneur à son sacrifice.

« Traduction : coopère avec Aizen et il t'offrira les soins que tu mérites ou non. » ricane l'ex-capitaine de la Troisième division.

« Que… que voulez-vous que je fasse, bordel ? »

Avec un mélange de répulsif épidermique et de crainte disproportionnée, je l'observe rengainer son zanpakutô à sa ceinture et concentrer son attention cruelle sur ma personne. Il jubile ouvertement à l'idée de ne pas en avoir terminé avec moi, à la simple notion de torture.

Un frisson me traverse.

Le défi qui coulait dans chacun de mes mots, une demi-heure plus tôt, a laissé place à une résignation craintive. Je ne suis plus qu'un animal apeuré qui fuit la douleur.

« À présent, tu vas me dire _tout_ ce que tu sais au sujet de ces petites Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki. »

.

.

.

Je retombe contre le sol, la gorge enrouée d'avoir trop hurlé, d'avoir trop pleuré. Mes yeux sont incendiés. Je tremble de tous mes membres, persuadée que je ne vais tarder à vomir – alors que je n'ai rien avalé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures !

C'est terminé, néanmoins. Il en a fini avec moi pour le moment.

Ça a été si long – une durée interminable, probablement des heures et des heures, et cette fois-ci j'en suis certaine. Il en a apprécié chaque minute, chaque seconde, s'amusant de mes tourments et jouant avec mes craintes les plus horribles.

Au début, j'ai tenté de résister une nouvelle fois pour la forme. Jouer aux dures, prétendre que rien ne m'arrachait plus la moindre crainte. Il a réduit en lambeaux cette prétendue armure en moins de cinq minutes.

Cinq putain de minutes.

Et je n'ai plus cessé de parler depuis. Incapable de me taire, et incapable de proférer des mensonges à cause du collier enserrant ma gorge. Incapable de faire le tri entre ce qui pouvait être avoué et ce qui ne devait l'être.

Il gardait en place ma main blessée au creux de la sienne, en signe d'avertissement. La plupart du temps, cela suffisait.

La caressant gentiment du gras de son pouce dès que je coopérais.

M'arrachant l'ongle de mon majeur l'unique fois où j'ai tenté de retenir le flot d'informations jaillissant compactement hors de ma bouche.

Depuis, je n'ai plus rien tenté.

Rien.

Et je n'ai fait que parler.

J'ai avoué combien Karin et Yuzu étaient différentes. Qu'elles adoraient l'une et l'autre Ichigo. Que c'était parfaitement réciproque. Que Karin jouait au foot. Que Yuzu faisait la cuisine. Qu'elles percevaient toutes deux les âmes à leur façon. Qu'elles s'occupaient de leur père. Que Yuzu adorait le rose. Que Karin n'avait que des garçons pour amis. Qu'elles n'avaient qu'onze ans et _s'ilvousplaîtépargnez-les_. Qu'elles ignoraient tout du rôle de shinigami remplaçant qu'occupait leur grand frère. Qu'elles ne savaient rien tout court du monde des esprits. Qu'Ichigo ferait n'importe quoi en leur nom. Qu'elles se rendaient une fois par an avec leur frère se recueillir devant la tombe de leur mère.

Je lui ai _tout_ dit.

Et je suis… fatiguée.

Écrasée par la honte. Écrasée par le chagrin. Écrasée par la douleur.

Il a gagné.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, petite Kuchiki. » chuchote l'ombre blanche au sourire maléfique, penchée sur moi.

Je braque mes yeux étrécis sur sa figure, et ne réponds rien. Car il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Il se retire, et à sa place s'abaisse sur moi un visage plus doux. Plus accueillant. Plus rassurant. Féminin.

Embrouillée par ce que j'ai subi au cours des dernières heures, je mets un certain temps avant de la reconnaître.

« O-Orihime ? » je croasse d'une voix brisée. « Ce… C'est bien toi ? »

« Oh, Rukia… » murmure-t-elle, horrifiée, en me soulevant la nuque et me permettant de me blottir davantage contre son contact.

Elle sent bon la pivoine.

On trouvait des pivoines dans le jardin des Kuchiki.

Je veux retourner à la maison.

Je veux revoir Nii-sama.

Je veux tuer de mes mains Gin Ichimaru et rire à gorge déployée sur son cadavre.

.

.

.

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, c'est toujours cool.**

 **Lybeah.**


End file.
